mammaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Otter Civet
The otter civet (Cynogale bennettii) is a semiaquatic civet native to Thailand, Malaysia, Indonesia and Brunei. It is listed as ''Endangered'' because of a serious ongoing population decline, estimated to be more than 50% over the past three generations (estimated to be 15 years), inferred from direct habitat destruction, and indirect inferred declines due to pollutants. Cynogale is a monospecific genus. Characteristics ' Histoire naturelle des mammifères]] The otter civet possesses several adaptations to its habitat, including a broad mouth and webbed feet with naked soles and long claws. Its muzzle is long with numerous long whiskers. It is in many ways similar to the Hose's palm civet (Diplogale hosei) but has a shorter tail and no whitish underparts. Distribution and habitat Otter civets are distributed in Sumatra, Borneo and peninsular Thailand. Preferred habitat appears to be lowland primary forest, but they have also been recorded in secondary forest, bamboo and logged forest. The supposed origin of Lowe's otter civet (C. lowei) known only from one holotype found in 1926 in northern Vietnam was not confirmed.Veron, G., Gaubert, P., Franklin, N., Jennings, A. P. and Grassman Jr., L. I. (2006). A reassessment of the distribution and taxonomy of the Endangered otter civet ''Cynogale bennettii (Carnivora: Viverridae) of South-east Asia''. Oryx 40: 42–49. They are thought to be largely confined to peat swamp forests, though there are recent records from lowland dry forest.Sebastian, A. C. (2005). Sighting of a Sunda Otter Civet Cynogale bennettii in Sarawak. Small Carnivore Conservation 33: 24–25. In March 2005, an otter civet was camera trapped within an Acacia plantation in central Sarawak during 1,632 trap-nights.Giman, B., Stuebing, R., Megum, N., Mcshea, W. J., Stewart, C. M. (2007). [http://rmbr.nus.edu.sg/rbz/biblio/55/55rbz209-215.pdf A camera trapping inventory for mammals in a mixed use planted forest in Sarawak]. Raffles Bulletin of Zoology 55: 209–215. Between July 2008 and January 2009, ten otter civets were photographed in an area of about in Sabah's Deramakot Forest Reserve, a lowland tropical rainforest in Borneo ranging in altitude from .Wilting, A., Samejima, H., Mohamed, A. (2010). [http://smallcarnivoreconservation.org/sccwiki/images/2/2e/Wilting_et_al_June_2010.pdf Diversity of Bornean viverrids and other small carnivores in Deramakot Forest Reserve, Sabah, Malaysia]. Small Carnivore Conservation 42: 10–13. In May 2009, the presence of otter civets was documented for the first time in central Kalimantan, where two individuals were photographed in the Sabangau Peat-swamp Forest at an elevation of about .Cheyne, S. M., Husson, S. J., Macdonald, D. W. (2010). [http://www.smallcarnivoreconservation.org/sccwiki/images/0/0c/Cheyne_et_al.pdf First Otter Civet ''Cynogale bennettii photographed in Sabangau Peat-swamp Forest, Indonesian Borneo'']. Small Carnivore Conservation 42: 25–26. Ecology and behaviour The otter civet is a nocturnal species that obtains most of its food from the water, feeding on fish, crabs and freshwater mollusks. It can also climb to feed on birds and fruit. Given its rarity and secretive nature it is a very poorly known species. Threats Conversion of peat swamp forests to oil palm plantations is a major threat. There is no evidence that the species is specifically hunted, but as a ground-dwelling species it is exposed to snares and other ground-level traps set for other species. Clear-cut logging is one of the major factors contributing to decline in suitable habitat, and even selective logging may sufficiently alter habitat such that it is the species can no longer occupy it; combined, this loss of primary forest may be responsible for the current rarity of the otter civet. Conservation Cynogale bennettii is listed in CITES Appendix II. References * Kanchanasakha, B. (1998). Carnivores of Mainland South East Asia. WWF, Bangkok. ISBN 974-89438-2-8 External links Category:Carnivorans of Malaysia Category:Fauna of Sumatra Category:Mammals of Borneo Category:Mammals of Brunei Category:Mammals of Indonesia Category:Mammals of Thailand Category:Viverrids Category:Animals described in 1837 Category:Cynogale